What Else To Do
by StayStrongxxX
Summary: Quinn is one of the richest girls you could meet who doesn't know she has men all wanting her. But she isn't looking for a husband or having kids, because she's too busy spending all her love, time, attention and money on her three sisters who live with her. Quinn/Rachel/Santana/Dani strong sister relationship. AU


**A little like the The Only Things That Matter, but more characters involved. I don't know if I should have Puck, Finn or a OC who has a crush on Quinn but she's too occupied with her sisters. But anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

><p>"Santana" Quinn nudged the sleeping girl "Get up, it's almost two" she said. Santana stirred and woke up "Get lost Quinn" she said even though she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out. Quinn sat down on the sofa opposite, putting her feet up "What do you want for lunch?" she asked "Well, for you, breakfast?" Santana just shrugged "It's too early for food" she said.<p>

"Speak for yourself" Dani said from the other end of the sofa that Quinn was sitting on, she was tucked in with a blanket "I'm starving" she told her. Quinn nodded in agreement "I'll tell Rachel to pick us up something, she's gone out to the shops to get some new jeans"

Santana huffed "Stupid little thing, I needed to go to the shops today" she complained.

"Well you should have gotten up then" Quinn shot back "She wasn't going to wait hours for you to wake up"

Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Dani were sisters. They came from a family of ten children. Four boys, and six girls. Their parents didn't really want them, any of them. They just kept having them. So their up bringing wasn't very good. As soon as Quinn turned 21 she brought a house. She was an optician, which was very well paid and she took three of her siblings to live with her.

The rest of the sisters and brothers had already got houses and a family. The three younger ones had nobody and their parents weren't looking after them well so she took them. She had loads of money, but no husband and no kids. So she looked after her sisters like they were her own kids and spent money on them because they only had her, and Quinn loved them and cared about them so much.

"Here's your food" Rachel handed everyone their chips "Let's see your jeans then" Quinn said. Rachel dug into the bag and brought out the new pair of black skinny jeans "Aw, they're nice" Quinn smiled "They'll really suit you"

"You could have waited for me to go" Santana grumbled, throwing a chip at her sister "Well you were asleep, get up and you could have come with me so what you complaining for? If I had woken you you would have gone mad!"

"Quinn woke me up" Santana glared at the blond, but she loved her. They all loved their elder sister, she gave them what their parents never did, it was a shame that Quinn never got that from anybody, but she was there to give it to her sisters at least and they were all that mattered "It's two o'clock, you can't stay asleep all day it's why you don't sleep at night"

Santana just shrugged and carried on eating "Thought you said it was too early to eat" Dani mumbled "Shut up" Santana snapped back at her. Dani just lay back on the sofa, her chips in her lap as Rachel came around and sat on the other side of the sofa that Santana was sitting on. Rachel sighed "Where's your food?" Quinn asked. Rachel sighed again "I'll eat something later" Quinn sighed, stood up and put her chips in her sister's lap "Eat Rae"

"You eat" Rachel shot back.

"Fine we'll share" Rachel compromised.

Quinn nodded "Good"

Dani shouted loudly "YES!"

"What is is Dan?" Quinn asked.

"Level 400 on Candy Crush, beat that!"

Quinn just laughed "You joker, anyone want a drink?"

"I'll get them sis" Santana said.

"No it's fine"

"No seriously, I'll get them, you stay there and eat your chips"

"Fine" Quinn sighed.

Santana smiled at her and then walked into the kitchen "What do you guys want?" she yelled.

"Coca Cola" Rachel said.

"Me too" Dani joined.

"Sis?" they all called her Sis, because she was there big sis. A big sis that would do anything for them. A big sis that went above and beyond what normal big sisters did.

"I'm fine"

"You need to keep hydrated"

"No San, I'm fine"

"I' getting you Coke anyway"

A big sister that wasn't looking for love from a man or having kids. Because she had her sisters, and that was enough.


End file.
